The invention relates to a trailer coupling comprising a ball neck supporting a coupling ball, and also comprising a socket receptacle for a socket for the power supply of units acting on the coupling ball, the socket having a socket housing with a housing sleeve, which is provided with an insertion opening, and the insertion opening being closable by a cover that is mounted pivotably on the housing sleeve.
Trailer couplings of this type are known from the prior art.
Here, units that act on the coupling ball are to be understood to be either towing ball couplings of trailers, which act on the coupling ball such that a hinged connection to the trailer is produced via the coupling ball, or load carriers, for example bicycle racks, which act on the coupling ball and are mounted thereon, the entire load carrier being supported exclusively by the coupling ball and the ball neck.
In trailer couplings of this type there is the problem of being able to mount the socket as conveniently and easily as possible.